My Soul Belongs To You
by xXoAnonymousoXx
Summary: I wait for him ever night, right here in this graveyard in front of the big stone cross. The heavens say we can't be together, but I'll break all heaven and hell rules for him. NaruSasu Emo yet sweet


_**-My Soul Belongs To You-**_

_**-Oneshot-**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked along the dusty dirt ground of the grave yard.

It was dark, but then again, it's always dark when it's night. I looked up at the sky. The moon was full and the gray clouds floated along the sky. The trees that barely held any leaves moved in the wind and so did the brown and orange leaves on the ground. It was midnight...

I stood in front of the big stone cross at the center of the grave yard like I always do every midnight and waited.

_'Where is he?'_

Suddenly he walks from behind the stone cross and leans on it with his arms crossed looking at me with those crimson red eyes of his.

He was gorgeous like he always is. Hair bright blonde and messy, eyes a beautiful crimson red color, skin perfectly tan as always, and the 3 whisker like marks on each side of his cheeks, the mark of a demon. He wore a black suit, the white collar shirt under the suit was unbutton a few revealing the blue diamond necklace that always hung around his neck and lay on his perfect chest. He was flawless as always...

''Why are you always here?'' The blonde asked me, his eyes never leaving my dark black ones.

''To see you.'' I answered.

He smirked making me blush lightly. He removed himself from the stone cross and he walked towards me, circling me as he surveyed me with a smirk. He wrapped his arms around me from behind me pulling me closer to him causing my face to heat up.

''Your cold. You should really dress warmer then this.'' He whispered in my ear pulling my scarf closer to my chin to keep me warm. It's true I was cold. But I was in a rush tonight, I almost missed midnight, and then I would have missed him.

''I almost missed you tonight, so I rushed.'' I explained and blushed lightly when I felt his warm breath against my neck.

''You shouldn't be here.'' He told me, he tells me that every night.

''You shouldn't be real.'' I countered.

He chuckled, it was such a sexy sound against my ear. ''True. But here I am and here you are. We should make the most of this moment ne?'' He smirked and bite down on my neck. It should have felt painful, but it didn't. It felt so arousing.

''N-Naruto...'' I moaned as he worked his way up to my ear biting it softly.

He leaned me on the stone cross kissing me gently. He was always gentle with me. He lift me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pressed my back on the stone cross looking at me with hungry bright red eyes. I knew my eyes were glazed over with lust, he loved it when I looked like that.

He kissed me passionate and I kissed back with just as much passion if not more. I gasped when he entered me giving him the chance to put his tongue in my mouth.

I moaned loudly when he started to push in and out of me.

''N-Naruto...a-ah...more...ah!'' I cried as he continued to thrust into me.

He kissed me continuously around my neck and ears. ''Your so beautiful Sasuke...'' He whispered in my ear.

I was soon to coming. I could fell it. ''N-Naruto! I-I'm gonna c-cum!'' I exclaimed and in a few seconds I came and soon after Naruto came inside me.

Narutosat down on the ground still holding me and laid his back against the stone cross having his arms around my waist holding me close as I sat in his lap. He was still inside me, I liked it when he was still inside me even when we were done. It made me feel as if we were one and were inseparable.

''Don't come back here Sasuke. Your feelings for me are growing, I could feel it.'' Naruto said holding me a little closer as he said this.

''I can't help it.'' I said holding his diamond blue necklace that still hung around his neck not looking at him. I looked at him and his eyes were bright sky sparkling blue like they're originally are. ''I love you.'' I said kissing him on the lips softly.

Naruto sighed. ''Your not suppose to be falling in love with me.'' He said looking at me with those beautiful eyes of his.

''It's to late for that.'' I said with a smile laughing a bit.

''Sasuke this is serious. We shouldn't be doing this. I'm already in love with you, it's to late for me. But your still human and you need to find a human lover.'' Naruto looked serious.

''I'll never. I'm in love with you Naruto and only you.'' I said stubbornly hugging him as I snuggled my face in his chest.

Naruto sighed again then he ran his fingers through my black hair and then he wrapped his arms around me.

I smiled. ''I love you Naruto."

Naruto couldn't help but smile also and kissed the top of my head.

''I love you to Sasuke....''

The sun was starting to come out so he was starting to disappear. I hate this part of all. When Naruto leaves...

Naruto wiped the tears that fell from my eyes with his thumb softly and held my chin and kissed me on the lips softly. ''I could tell you not come again, but I'm sure I'll see you here tonight.'' Naruto smiled.

I smiled back wiping my tears and nodded. Right before my eyes, Naruto disappeared.

I touched the stone cross in front of me and smiled.

I'll be back tonight Naruto, and every night after that...

* * *

Please Review,

And I'm also trying to put up my story Twilight(NaruSasu Version) but I'm having a hard time trying to find a beta-er. So if your reading this and your beta-er or you know a great beta-er can you please contact me.

Thank you and once again please review, I'm new so I want to know how I write and any ways I could improve, as long as there not flames I won't have a problem.


End file.
